


Doctor Who: Fix in Tesco

by Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Embarrassment, Family, Humor, One Shot, Shopping, Tesco, another universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986/pseuds/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986
Summary: Embarrassment? For Jackie Tyler probably a foreign word. However, when shopping, she more than embarrasses her daughter.





	Doctor Who: Fix in Tesco

**Author's Note:**

> Small note: Since I know "only" the Tesco in the Czech Republic, of course, I do not know what London looks like. But since the little drabble is supposed to be humor, you can overlook it.
> 
> PS: The husband is either Nine or Ten. Since I am a fan of both Couples, everyone has their own idea.

Doctor Who © by BBC Worldwide 

Doctor Who: Fix in Tesco

London/England/Europe 

 

At the same time in Tesco ...

„Danger! A customer announcement. Rose Tyler is asked to come for information. I repeat, Rose Tyler is asked to come for information.“

About 15 minutes ago Rose had lost sight of her mother, but if Jackie ran her out, it had to be urgent.

Few minutes later...

„Oh, good that you're there, Rose“, Jackie called to her, „I found the condoms your husband wanted. Those were the banana flavor, right?“

 

The floor could not go far enough, as it should be at this moment.

And everyone had guaranteed to have heard of Tesco.

The End...


End file.
